The present invention relates to a process of deburring moldings made of granular material, particularly sand cores.
A method is known to manually deburr sand cores consisting of core sand and core binder, particularly for foundry purposes. The sand cores are then coated with a dressing by immersing them into a suitable suspension. After the drying the immersed sand cores the coating of dressing remains on the surface, closing the large pores.